


Un puzzle à résoudre

by AndersAndrew



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Background Slash, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Child Abuse, Creepy, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Genius Morty, Eye Trauma, Foreshadowing, Fucked Up, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Murder, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Unrequited Love, Violence, pre-Episode: s01e10 Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Abus après abus, traumatisme après traumatisme, Morty tient toujours debout en espérant qu'un jour il réussira à résoudre le puzzle qui lui attirera les faveurs de Rick. En vain. La naissance du terrible duo eyepatch!Morty et evil!Rick vu dans l'épisode "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> **Prompt** : Rick  & Morty : evil!Morty/alternate!Rick - Porn. Une fic où evil!Morty avait un crush sur son Rick et n'en a jamais reçu la moindre affection. Il utilise son appareil de contrôle sur le Rick de l'épisode 1x10 pour assouvir ses frustrations et ses caprices.  
> \- Détails facultatifs : Son Rick peut l'avoir abandonné, ou abusé. Il peut y avoir eu du sexe mais pas comme il voudrait, ou pas du tout... Tous les headcanons sur evil!Morty sont bienvenus, en particulier sur comment il a réussi à devenir assez doué pour prendre le contrôle. Aussi, ton choix pour si le Rick contrôlé est un robot qui ne compte plus comme vivant, peut avoir ses émotions contrôlées, ou juste ses actes et est conscient tout le temps. Je veux juste mon mind control porn non-con underage sale, avec de la psychologie tordue.
> 
> Merci à chonaku pour sa bêta-lecture

Les mensonges de Rick étaient si insidieux qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes dissimulés derrière des mensonges.   
Tel un caméléon, il changeait de visage si souvent que Morty ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu sans son masque.  
C'était ce mystère qui l'avait attiré au début.  
Bien sûr, il y avait l'aventure, le danger, toutefois leur attrait n'aurait pas suffit s'il n'y avait eu cette ultime interrogation qui le hantait : qu'est-ce que Rick ressentait au juste pour se comporter comme il le faisait ?  
Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait essayé de résoudre le puzzle de sa psyché. C'était presque devenu une obsession.  
Le fond de la question était plus personnel qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ, mais sa morale lui interdisait d'y penser. Il voulait déchiffrer l'énigme de son grand-père, pas la sienne propre.  
Ce fut sa première erreur.   
Cela avait permis à Rick de cibler ses fêlures et de le blesser là où il s'y attendait le moins.  
  
Le temps passant, il s'était adapté à la maltraitance et aux abus, comme un chien s'habitue aux coups. Avec le recul, c'était peut-être ce qu'il détestait le plus, cette facilité qu'il avait eu de se plier pour sauver les apparences.  
Il s'était avili, plus bas que terre pour satisfaire aux exigences les plus farfelues de son grand-père – et c'était sans compter sa famille, qui l'avait encouragée dans cette voie.  
Comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres objectifs dans sa vie qu'accéder aux demandes de Rick.  
Il espérait qu'en faisant cela, il gagnerait son affection. Il pensait que sous les multiples déguisements, il y avait finalement quelqu'un de bien, capable d'aimer.  
La deuxième grosse erreur qu'il avait faite. La seule personne que Rick Sanchez aimait, c'était lui-même.  
  
Il avait faillit le réaliser lorsque Rick avait « accidentellement » tué sa famille. Ils avaient simplement changé de dimension, laissant derrière eux les cadavres sanguinolents encore chauds – mais pas les cauchemars malheureusement.  
Pourtant, Morty voulait croire en Rick, il voulait croire qu'ils pouvaient continuer leur vie comme avant.  
Seulement, Rick avait recommencé.   
Ils avaient encore dû déménager de dimension en catastrophe.  
Celle où ils avaient atterri était un peu différente cette fois. Tout le monde était désespérément humain et ils devaient tous les deux cacher leur nature cybernétique – qui avait permise à Morty de résister si longtemps aux expériences que Rick menait sur lui, entre autre.   
Sauf que tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu. Il ne s'était pas assez méfié de la soif de son Morty pour sa reconnaissance. Ni de sa ténacité à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il pensait être le seul à en être pourvu.  
Il avait eu tort.  
Cette avidité chez Morty, l'amour qu'il éprouvait réellement pour son grand-père et qui lui avait permis de subir sans broncher toutes ces atrocités, s'était peu à peu mué en un cynisme muet qui travaillait dans l'ombre, quand Rick avait le dos tourné, cherchant à le remplacer.   
Morty s'était approprié un des clones qu'il gardait dans le garage des Smiths. Il lui avait tripoté le cerveau – ses connaissances en la matière s'étaient améliorées au contact de Rick, comme le reste de sa culture scientifique – et il avait installé à l'intérieur des circuits imprimés, des câbles et des électrodes. Puis il avait téléchargé la conscience de Rick, celle qu'il conservait précieusement dans un de ses coffres-forts soit disant inviolable et dont Morty connaissait le code, puisque Rick se fichait tellement de sa présence qu'il le composait devant lui sans se soucier qu'il le voit. Il l'avait quelque peu modifié et ainsi l'avait transféré dans le clone.  
Peut-être que Rick avait su percer à jour ses sentiments ; mais il en était tout autre de ses plans. Morty était doué pour garder des secrets – il n'y avait qu'à voir la quantité de secrets qu'il conservait depuis des années, concernant les terribles choses que faisait Rick, que lui faisait Rick...et qu'il avait fait lui-même.   
  
Le clone était obéissant. Morty l'avait rendu ainsi pour son propre confort : c'était difficile de trouver un équilibre, entre les désirs de Morty et la personnalité de Rick. Toutefois il avait réussi. Grâce à une habile chirurgie qu'il avait pratiqué sur son cerveau, le clone faisait exactement ce que Morty voulait. Le temps passant, il n'avait même plus à lui donner d'ordre. L'esprit de Rick s'adaptait spontanément, avec une souplesse étonnante. Morty avait presque l'impression que c'était volontaire.  
Le clone était doux avec lui. Il pouvait passer de longues demi-heures à tenir Morty dans ses bras, à lui caresser gentiment les cheveux en embrassant son front. C'était agréable, si agréable que Morty en voulait toujours plus. Tellement plus. Et il savait que ce n'était pas naturel, que c'était entièrement de la faute de son Rick, qui en lui demandant d'accomplir des actes obscènes, le corrompaient tout doucement, insinuant en lui, dans sa chair, l'espoir d'un plaisir anormal et hors de portée.  
Pourtant le clone ne s'en offensait pas. Il se laissait toucher, et déshabiller. Lécher. Et sucer. Puis il lui disait qu'il était un bon garçon, un brave petit bonhomme, si bon pour lui, si fort. Il disait cela en enfonçant lentement son sexe en lui, sans violence, en écoutant attentivement les réactions du corps de Morty, en lui faisant du bien. Comme une possibilité de ce qu'ils auraient pu avoir dans un autre monde.  
Cependant Morty savait que cela ne pourrait durer éternellement. Il est des mensonges qui sont trop gros pour demeurer des mensonges. Soit ils disparaissaient...soit ils se changeaient en vérité.  
Son Rick avait fini par découvrir le clone.  
  
Colère était encore un mot trop faible pour ce qu'exprima Rick ce jour-là. Il n'essaya pas de discuter et se rua sur son double.   
Le clone et lui se battirent, roulant sur le sol comme des chiens enragés. Morty se mêla à la partie, défendant sa création avec l'énergie du désespoir. Armé de son tournevis – il était en train de bidouiller le système électrique du clone quand Rick les avait interrompu – il menaça Rick, levant la pointe vers son visage pour lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas.  
Ce dernier, le nez sanglant et la paupière tuméfiée, s'écarta pour l'insulter. Le traiter de tous les noms, vraiment, en appuyant là où ça faisait mal. Qu'il n'était que le pathétique esclave de ses déviances sexuelles incestueuses, toujours en quête d'approbation – qu'il ne méritait pas de toute manière. Il lui dit en face qu'il était particulièrement pitoyable, à s'être créé un ersatz de lui juste pour avoir ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner – et qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais, jamais.   
Comme si le vrai Rick allait perdre son temps en câlineries stupides : ça prouvait bien que Morty lui était inférieur, que Morty était bête et sentimental, comme l'étaient ses parents – pas ceux de cette dimension, toujours absents et ne s'étant même pas rendu compte de la substitution de leur fils par un cyborg, mais ceux qui étaient morts de façon ridiculement drôle, parce qu'ils étaient tellement cons, tellement cons qu'ils n'avaient même pas vu leur mort venir.   
Et Rick de rire, parce que cette bouffonnerie était vraiment épique. Il en oublierait presque la trahison de son petit-fils.  
En ayant assez entendu, le clone serra les dents et le frappa pour le faire taire. L'autre, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard, arracha le tournevis à Morty pour blesser le clone à la lèvre.   
Il le renversa au sol d'une brutale poussée, serrant ses mains autour de son cou, bien décidé à le tuer. Il avait touché son Morty, et ce n'était pas permis. Un Rick pouvait bien avoir autant de Morty qu'il le souhaitait, mais un Morty lui n'avait droit qu'à un seul Rick.  
Il regarda son propre visage se tordre en cherchant de l'air, tandis qu'il l'étranglait de ses mains noueuses, et il aurait pu parvenir à ses fins si Morty n'avait abattu sur son crâne une énorme boîte à outils qu'il cachait sous son lit.  
Il tomba sur la moquette, le sang dégoulinant dans sa nuque, mais il était toujours conscient, incapable de bouger. Il ouvrit la bouche et de la bave en coula.  
Le clone se releva, la main sur sa lèvre sanglante. Morty et lui surplombaient le vrai Rick avec dureté.  
Ce dernier, dans une ultime bravade, leur fit un doigt d'honneur. Le clone se pencha pour récupérer son portal gun dans la poche de sa blouse et Rick ne l'arrêta pas.  
Morty ramassa le tournevis, un mince sourire aux lèvres, et le tendit au clone.  
Celui-ci sourit à son tour, l'air malveillant, en resserrant ses doigts comme des serres sur le manche de l'outil.  
Cette fois, ce serait à Rick de hurler. Ils allaient lui faire ravaler son insolence.  
  
« Fais-le... », ordonna Morty en se cambrant en arrière, la croupe levée. Il était à quatre pattes sur le lit, nu, et le clone se tenait à genoux derrière lui, le pantalon sur les chevilles.  
Son Rick, l'original, était dans un état quasi catatonique, assis contre la tête de lit en face de Morty, qui pouvait le regarder à loisir, savourant sa victoire sur son ancien bourreau, devenu marionnette entre ses mains  
Les mains du clone sur ses hanches s'agrippèrent à sa taille et Morty sentit son pénis contre ses fesses.  
\- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Mortimer...  
Morty ferma les yeux. Le cache-œil sur sa paupière le gênait, mais il ne pouvait pas l'enlever, surtout pas maintenant. Il avait besoin de maîtriser la situation, particulièrement quand il se mettait dans une position aussi vulnérable.  
Il se pencha, l'air sensuel et emplit d'une confiance nouvelle en lui. Il prit le sexe de son Rick dans sa bouche. Cette fois il le faisait de son plein gré et son Rick n'avait pas son mot à dire. Le tournevis encore planté dans la tête, il grésillait comme un grille-pain, des étincelles sortant de ses oreilles. Morty lui avait installé un système de contrôle mental basique, après que le clone se soit occupé de lui. Ça n'avait pas été facile, car il ne restait pas assez de cervelle en bon état pour le faire fonctionner convenablement. Il avait fait ça à la va-vite, trop excité par la possibilité de profiter de deux Ricks en même temps.  
\- J'aime le danger, chuchota Morty en lapant avidement la longueur de la queue, ne se lassant pas du regard étrangement alangui de son Rick – même s'il manquait un de ses yeux et que le vieil homme était couvert d'hématomes violacés.  
La verge du clone le pénétra et il se raidit, s'obligeant progressivement à se détendre malgré l'intrusion. Après tout c'était lui qui donnait les ordres. Il était en contrôle.  
\- C'est bien Morty, tu es le meilleur. Tu es...un bon garçon. répéta son Rick d'une voix monotone qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
On n'y percevait pas l'arrogance qui le caractérisait, l'ironie mordante, souvent cruelle, dont il faisait preuve avec Morty. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, alors que le clone était déjà plus Rick que jamais, avec cette affection, cette complicité des premiers temps qui était revenue. Enfin. Rick et Morty contre le reste du monde, Rick et Morty pour les cent ans à venir.  
De la salive rosâtre coulait sur le menton du véritable Rick. Morty se redressa pour la lécher et, après une courte hésitation, l'embrassa. Juste pour voir ce que ça faisait.  
\- Je sais, répliqua-t-il avec un vilain sourire revanchard.  
Soudain le clone donna un coup de rein qui le fit tressaillir.  
\- Tue-le ! Je ne supporte pas de le regarder pendant que BUUUURP je te baise !, gronda-t-il, la voix rocailleuse, hargneuse, parfaitement similaire à celle du vrai Rick.  
Morty frémit de contentement, alors que quelque chose de chaud et de réconfortant, s'épanouissait dans sa poitrine, étendant ses tentacules dans tout son corps.  
\- Tu es jaloux ?, demanda-t-il en tournant la tête pour le regarder.  
\- Disons que oui, rétorqua le clone en entamant un rythme rapide, claquant ses cuisses malingres avec bruit sur les fesses rondes du garçon.  
Celui-ci se pressa contre la poitrine de son Rick et s'agrippa à son pull noir.  
\- Désolé Rick, gémit-il. Je n'ai...je...je t'ai...toujours...ah...  
Il se blottit contre son cou, sa main caressant avec une tendresse nostalgique le visage ridé de cet homme à qui il avait tout donné – jusqu'à sa santé mentale.  
\- Ah PUTAIN, Morty, sale petit... ah !!!, grogna le clone de Rick en jouissant à l'intérieur, l'expression défaite.  
\- Aaaaaah !, soupira Morty en arrachant brutalement le câble qui maintenait son Rick en vie.  
Le regard de ce dernier s'éteignit comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, tandis que le jeune homme tressautait sur le lit, en proie à un orgasme tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant.  
Cette fois il ne serait pas celui qui aimait sans contrepartie. C'était définitivement terminé.


	2. Epilogue

Après s'être débarassé du corps, Morty avait piraté les données informatiques de son grand-père. Bien que “pirater” soit un grand mot, étant donné qu'il possédait déjà tous les mots de passe – comme quoi espionner Rick avait été payant.  
Les carnets de bord du défunt renfermaient de multiples secrets qui pourraient lui servir. Mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus, c'était tout ce que Rick savait sur la Citadelle.  
Il en avait entendu parler, mais Rick n'avait jamais daigné l'emmener là-bas. Néanmoins il disposait désormais de sa localisation exacte, de plans décrivant toutes ses infrastructures, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de dossiers sur ses habitants. Le contenu en était si fascinant qu'il passa plusieurs heures à les compulser, jusqu'à ce que sa mère les appelle pour dîner.  
Morty soupira.  
\- On doit s'en aller d'ici, déclara-t-il d'un ton morne. J'ai repéré une dimension où nous pourrions installer notre nouvelle base.  
Il feuilleta pensivement un cahier rempli de schémas qu'il avait trouvé dans le coffre de Rick.  
\- Je crois même que je sais comment faire pour que personne nous trouve...  
\- Et une fois que ce sera fait, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?, demanda le clone.  
Morty toucha son cache-oeil, vérifiant qu'il était toujours bien en place. Puis il leva les yeux vers son nouveau Rick, en ouvrant un portail grâce aux coordonnées qu'il venait d'entrer dans le portal gun.  
\- J'ai quelques idées, murmura-t-il doucement, un éclat de haine passant fugitivement dans son regard.  
Il avait parcouru beaucoup de dossiers, ce qui lui avait permis d'acquérir deux certitudes : les Mortys étaient impossibles à sauver, prisonniers de leur propre servitude; il perdrait son temps. Et les Ricks se fichaient de leur Morty.  
Le clone lui adressa un sourire torve, comme un reflet de celui qui se dessinait sur ses propres lèvres.  
\- Si ces idées incluent de détruire le Conseil des Ricks, je suis partant.  
Morty lui prit la main.  
\- Allons-y.  
Ils disparurent dans un éclair de lumière verte.


End file.
